D'Ken Neramani
D'Ken Neramani (D'Ken for short) is the brother of both Deathbird and their younger sibling Lilandra Neramani, whom all three of them are heirs to the throne of the Shi'ar Empire. He is also one of the enemies of the X-Men and a villain from the Marvel comics and media. Both D'Ken and Deathbird are are greatly evil for various cruel deeds they've commited and each of them simply want to become the supreme ruler of the Shi'ar Empire History D'Ken Neramani was a member of the royal family of the Shi'ar Empire, which was governed by the extraterrestrial Shi'ar race and controlled all known inhabited planets in the galaxy in which the Shi'ar dwelled. The eldest heir to the Shi'ar throne was D'Ken's older sister, known as Deathbird. However, after murdering her father and one of her sisters, Deathbird was denied her birthright as heir to the throne, and D'ken became emperor instead. For crimes against the state, Deathbird was exiled into space. Christopher Summers, a human abducted by the Shi'ar, attempted to kill D'Ken after the emperor had placed Summers' wife in his harem. Summers failed, and D'Ken murdered his wife Katherine in front of him. D'Ken then ripped her unborn child out of her womb, and then placed the child in an incubation-acceleration chamber to breed the child for slavery. Summers was sentenced to work in the mine pits until death, but he again managed to escape, becoming Corsair of the rebel Starjammers, and fought against D'Ken's empire. D'Ken grew insane. His younger sister Lilandra, then serving as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Guard, learned that he intended to make use of the incredible power trapped within the M'Kraan Crystal. D'Ken was blind to the true danger that the Crystal presented, and believed he could control its unleashed power and use it for his own ends. Lilandra opposed his plans in the Shi'ar High Council, and D'ken had her arrested. He then had word leaked that she had tried to kill D'ken and usurp the throne. Civil war broke out in the empire as a result. D'ken had Lilandra held captive aboard the imperial flagship before she was to be executed, but Lilandra escaped in a small starship. Lilandra needed help to stop her brother from destroying the universe. She mentally saw the image of the Earth telepath Charles Xavier, who had recently used his powers to unite much of the collective will of Earth humanity to create enough psychic force to drive off the invading alien Z'Nox. Knowing of Earth and its large number of superhuman beings, Lilandra traveled there for help. D'Ken ordered Shi'ar agent Davan Shakari to kill Xavier and prevent Lilandra from enlisting Xavier's aid against him. Lilandra finally met Xavier but was soon captured by Shakari. Shakari transported her through an artificially created stargate through hyperspace to the world where the M'Kraan Crystal stood. D'Ken and the Imperial Guard were waiting, as the time for D'Ken to carry out his insane plan had finally come. Xavier's team of superhuman mutant champions, the X-Men, followed through the stargate to the same world. There the power of the Crystal began to be unleashed, but the universe was saved from annihilation by the being known as Phoenix, who had taken on the form and persona of Jean Grey. D'ken went incurably insane and nearly catatonic as a result of a psychic attack on him within the Crystal. Lilandra replaced D'Ken, becoming Majestrix (empress) with Xavier briefly as her consort. Years later, a faction of the Shi'ar Empire called the Secret Order overthrew Lilandra in order to bring the Shi'ar empire back to its old ways. D'Ken was woken up by the son of Corsair and now former X-Man Vulcan, who had gone insane and recently returned to that part of the galaxy to kill D'Ken in revenge for the death of his mother all those years ago. Prefering to have Vulcan at his side than at his back, D'Ken allowed him to marry his sister Deathbird. They were to rule the Shi'ar Empire together. Ultimately, Vulcan still betrayed D'Ken and melted him with his powers. Powers and Abilities As a wingless Shi'ar, D'Ken is stronger than a normal Earth human. He is about as strong as Deathbird herself. |- style="height: 31px" | style="padding-left: 3px; height: 30px"|Strength | style="z-index: 3; border-bottom: grey 1px solid; position: absolute; border-left: black 1px solid; height: 30px; border-right: black 1px solid"| |- style="height: 31px" | style="padding-left: 3px; height: 30px"|Speed | style="z-index: 3; border-bottom: grey 1px solid; position: absolute; border-left: black 1px solid; height: 30px; border-right: black 1px solid"| |- style="height: 31px" | style="padding-left: 3px; height: 30px"|Durability | style="z-index: 3; border-bottom: grey 1px solid; position: absolute; border-left: black 1px solid; height: 30px; border-right: black 1px solid"| |- style="height: 31px" | style="padding-left: 3px; padding-right: 10px; height: 30px"|Energy Projection | style="z-index: 3; border-bottom: grey 1px solid; position: absolute; border-left: black 1px solid; height: 30px; border-right: black 1px solid"| |- style="height: 30px" | style="padding-left: 3px; height: 30px"|Fighting Skills | style="z-index: 3; border-bottom: black 1px solid; position: absolute; border-left: black 1px solid; height: 30px; border-right: black 1px solid"| |- style="height: 0px" | | style="position: relative; text-align: left; width: 301px; height: 0px"| |} Strength level Normal Shi'ar male with little exercise. Paraphernalia Transportation Shi'ar starships. Weapons Shi'ar energy weapons. Appearances in other media TV appearance D'Ken appeared in the X-Men cartoon series. He sought to maintain his complete control over the Shi'ar by any means necessary including killing his other sister Lilandra who saw him as a power-mad tyrant. The X-Men helped Lilandra to battle D'Ken and his Imperial Guards while keeping the EM Cron (M'Kraan) Crystal away from him. But they failed and D'Ken obtained the crystal. He than began a chant which also uttered the known names of the ancient ancestors of the Shi'ar and the power of the 9 dying stars of an nameless world within the M'Kraan Crystal, thus gained the Shi'ar gem's unlimited power but grew more mad then ever. His sister Lilandra, rightly believing such an attempt would destroy the universe, enlisted the aid of the X-Men to stop his plan. With the help of the Starjammers, D'Ken was defeated and was no more. The Crystal was repaired by the power of the crystal's guardian Phoenix Force (who had taken the form and persona of Jean Grey) and the universe was saved. Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Siblings Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Empowered Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lover Stealers Category:Brother of hero Category:Dark Lord Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Master of Hero Category:Provoker Category:Complete Monster Category:God Wannabe